


Until Dawn: Blood Ties

by CarrionMuncher



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As Lube, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gore, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sick shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: Decided to write this because I'm a sucker for 'happy' endings!---Josh finds himself at the mercy of his mutated sister deep within the Blackwood Mines.





	Until Dawn: Blood Ties

Josh was motionless, waist deep in the black freezing water of the cavern while the creaking of the large water wheel filled the air. Mike had just vanished, pulled beneath the surface of the water by some unseen force.

Was it real, he wondered briefly, watching the ripples as they darted across the water's surface.

And it was then that something emerged from the spot where Mike had been standing mere seconds ago, a twisted and emaciated parody of the human form, limbs unnaturally long and pale skin covered in lesions. It was like something out of a nightmare.

Blinking, Josh took a step back, the water around him sloshing as he averted his gaze, eyes wide as his mind struggled to comprehend what he was seeing.

"You're not real!" He yelled, stumbling back as tears began to trickle down his bruised cheeks, "No, you're not!"

The creature stood before him let out a high pitched snarl and reached out to grab the man by the neck, long clawed fingers clamping around his warm flesh like a vice, forcing him to look up at its malformed face, twisted mouth filled with jagged teeth while pale, predatory eyes gazed back into his own.

But as it held him, Josh noticed something upon the creatures right arm, the small marking faded and slightly obscured by dirt and filth.

A butterfly tattoo.

Blinking, he glanced back to the creatures face, shock and disbelief spreading across his own.

"Hannah?!" He questioned, only to then grunt and whimper as the creature lifted him up, tilting its head to the side as if examining his, pale eyes flashing with some faint semblance of recognition before it emitted a sickening screech and lowered him, maintaining its grasp on his neck as it started to drag him towards the water's edge.

"No, no!" Josh screamed, one hand clasping the creature's wrist while the other flailed, trying desperately to find something, anything to hold onto to no avail. He could only struggle as the thing dragged him along, and soon enough they emerged from that pool and plunged deeper into the mines.

He wasn't sure how long the creature dragged him through those dark tunnels, down into the very depths of the mines far away from any other living thing, the air thick with the scent of decay.

"God, this isn't real, you aren't real..." Josh muttered before he suddenly felt the grip upon his neck loosen, the creature letting him fall to the floor with a dull thud and sickening squelch.

The room was small, no bigger than an average walk-in closet, the wooden walls covered in rot and mildew while the ceiling was bare rock, jagged stalactites and icicles hanging from it like pointed teeth.

But by far the most obvious and disturbing thing about it was what the room contained.

Slumped against the back wall was a nest of filth and gore, organs, flesh and bones, infested with fat maggots that feasted upon the decaying mass.

On his knees now, Josh could only double over and vomit, hands clutching his stomach. The creature ignored him, however, and approached that mess of decaying flesh, reaching a hand out to tear a chunk of ruby red muscle from the pile before quickly shoveling that maggot-infested lump of meat into its mouth, gorging on it.

"This isn't real, it's not real..." Josh would mutter, hands moving to clutch his head as he clenched his eyes shut. Hannah stopped eating, a few strands of rotten flesh dangling from her gnarled teeth as she glanced to Josh, watching as he muttered and whimpered.

Releasing a hiss, she dropped the fistful of gore and reached out a hand, running her elongated fingers through the man's dark brown hair, causing him to flinch and let out a terrified cry.

For a few moments, she continued to pet him, her claw-like nails scraping over his scalp before she suddenly grasped the back of his head, letting out a cruel and gurgling chuckle.

Josh whimpered and opened his eyes, watching as his malformed sister towered over him, his face now level with her disgusting crotch, the scent of filth and decay overpowering him for a moment, empty stomach heaving as his eyes watered.

And it was then he saw it, a thin, almost invisible slit that was slowly starting to part, glistening clear fluids drooling from his sister's crotch as something emerged.

"W-What the hell?!" Josh would manage to choke out, eyes widening as he watched a thick, grey cock emerge from that narrow slit, that uncut prick covered in small cuts and cysts, a thick clear fluid drooling from the tip as Hannah reached her free hand down to grasp the base, idly stroking herself in front of her brothers face.

Her cock was a little larger than average, about six or so inches in length, the shaft fat and thick, almost the same width as someone wrist! Josh was speechless, gazing at that disgusting length before glancing up to his sisters face, only to be greeted with a bloody, twisted smile.

Letting out a hiss, Hannah then pushed her hips forward, sliding her cock over Josh's face, smearing it with grime and filth while forcing him to inhale her sickening scent causing the man to jerk and struggle, as choked coughs left his lips while he tried to pull away, hands lifting to beat against Hannah's legs in an attempt to escape her clutches.

She held him there for a solid twenty seconds before letting go of his head, allowing Josh to cry out and fall upon his back, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he quickly tried to scramble back.

"Stay the fuck away!" He'd scream, voice hoarse and face pale as death itself before Hannah advanced, snarling as she reached down to pick Josh up, only to then abruptly push him face down onto the nest of gore she had been feeding upon, the man gagging and screaming as he began to struggle against his sister, who swiftly moved to pin him down, her cock rubbing against his covered ass.

And it was then that the reality of the situation hit Josh like a ton of bricks. He was going to be raped by his sister, and nobody was coming to help him.

Tears streaming down his now blood-smeared face, Josh let out a trembling cry of fear, fingers clawing at the gore beneath him as he tried to escape his sister's clutches, only to feel one of her clawed hands reach down to tear away the clothes keeping her from her prize.

Soon enough his ass was bare and on display, Hannah drooling as she traced her fingertips over that warm virgin flesh, only to then suddenly slide two of said fingers between his cheeks, forcing her way into his tight asshole.

Josh howled in pain, legs kicking and eyes clenching shut as he felt those fingers work his tight ass, blood soon seeping out around those invading digits. Hannah kept working his ass for a full minute before slowly pulling her fingers free, lifting them to examine them before extending her bloated tongue to drag taste her sibling's blood, shuddering softly and releasing a sickening groan of sadistic pleasure.

Josh could only lay there, trembling and breathing heavily as he tried to squirm free, asshole bleeding and legs twitching before he felt Hannah moved to press the tip of her thick cock against his now bleeding pucker, a hiss of pained breath leaving his lips while Hannah reached her bloodied hand down to gently smooth the back of his head, as if reassuring him.

It did little to calm him, however, and the moment Hannah began to force her length into him, Josh screamed out in agony, back arching and hands sinking into the gore he was laid upon while Hannah released a guttural groan of pleasure, her tongue lolling past her teeth while thick strands of pink drool dangled from her chin.

After a whole year of pent-up frustration, she was finally going to get some release. She didn't wait for Josh's hole to adjust to her size, grunting and growling as she forced every inch into her sibling, watching as he squirmed and screamed beneath her, blood oozing out around her cock.

Soon she had buried the entirety of her length into the man, who was now pale and motionless, sobbing as pain wracked his body. Slowly, Hannah then began to thrust her hips back and forth, each thrust causing Josh to jerk or twitch in pain while she had her way with him, pale eyes clouded with lust.

Soon enough she had built up a rhythm, each thrust fast and deep, the thick tip slamming against the man's prostate with each jerk of her hips, causing him to release painful, shame-filled moans of twisted pleasure.

He was in utter agony, but even as he sobbed he could feel his cock straining within his pants, twitching and drooling profusely as he was raped.

"Hanna-Hannah, please... Stop!" He begged, voice little more than a terrified whisper as Hannah's thrusts grew harder and faster.

Her body was quivering as she felt her long overdue orgasm approach, the hand that had been petting Josh's head grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging it back, causing the man to arch his back while being forced to gaze up at Hannah as her jaws parted to release a sickening moan of utter bliss, hips slamming forwards a final time as she buried every inch of her diseased cock inside of him, thick globs of hot cum filling his ass while Josh let out a trembling scream, toes curling as his own cock throbbed, cum spurting from his tip and dirtying his underwear as he sobbed and shivered, disgusted at himself.

By the time Hannah pulled her cock free, Josh was barely conscious, only faintly aware of the warm feeling of cum and blood drooling out of his gaping asshole, his body limp and breaths slow as Hannah sneered stroked her cock, spraying a few more ropes of her dark yellow seed over her brothers bare ass cheeks, claiming him as her own.

Spent, Hannah's cock slowly began to retract back into its slit while Hannah herself grabbed a fistful of the gore that Josh was laying upon and pushed it against his slightly parted lips, and obediently the man began to chew on that crimson mess, eyes blank, mind utterly broken and blissfully unaware of the fact that he was eating the decaying remains of a person, and that soon he too would become a Wendigo and spend the rest of his long-lived life as his sister's mate, deep within those dark, damp mines.

After a long year of mourning, he and his sister would be united again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing warms the heart more than a touching family reunion eh? If you enjoyed this story and would like to see more Until Dawn action, I'm open to suggestions! Feel free to leave a comment below.
> 
> Also, if you've noticed any spelling or grammatical issues that I might have missed, please do let me know.


End file.
